Memories
by Forever-Rose09
Summary: When Zelda's childhood sweetheart returns, she expects everything to be perfect... until she discovers he's lost his memory. Soon the simple task to restore his memory turns into something much bigger than they could have ever imagined. ZeldaxLink
1. Chapter 1

Stupid disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA!

Anyways the stupid disclaimer is over so enjoy the first bit~.

* * *

Memories

Prologue

The wind tousled my hair as I looked out the window. The same blue sky, the same green fields, the same Castle town that I'd grown to know so well stared back at me. I knew they wouldn't say anything back though.

I just asked myself the same question I asked myself every day. _When will he come? _But every time I would ask, no response would come to mind. I got frustrated that I didn't have an answer. But I always smiled when I just looked out the window and remembered that one day…

It was sunny and beautiful out, just like it was today. Mother and Father were busy attending a meeting, leaving me alone as always. My short, choppy blond hair hung in my face and my smooth pale pink dress fanned out around me as I walked through Castle Town by myself, even though I wasn't supposed to. With my drawstring wallet full of rupees bounding at my side in my hand, I strolled through the town looking for some candies when I heard an awful lot of commotion and noise coming from one side of the shops. Confused, I rushed over to the crowd, but I couldn't see thanks to everyone's tall heads in the way. Pushing through the crowd roughly, I saw what was happening. A young boy, someone who obviously wasn't from around these parts, was being pushed around by the store vendors.

"Make sure you got some money to spend if you _ever _want to come back here you little brat!" One of the shop owners was yelling at the poor boy. "We don't accept anything else, especially your pathetic little excuses!"

I soon saw that loaves of bread and fruits were spilled all over the floor. The boy must've been smacked over the head since he was stealing. That always upset the vendors unless you had a good amount of rupees to pay up for it. The boy's hair was golden blonde, somewhat like mine, tucked under a strange green, floppy hat that reached halfway down his back. I'd never seen one of those before. He wore a very simple green tunic, with a pair of brown boots to accent it all. His clear-blue eyes looked sincerely sorry; it nearly broke my heart.

"I… I'm sorry." He stammered, dropping more bread he'd had in his arms. "I just… I don't know… what money is."

There was a moment of silence. People began murmuring.

"Nonsense!" the other store owner yelled, smacking him over the head once more, making him drop even more, spilling all over the ground. I saw several children getting away with grabbing some of the food off the ground and hurrying away before they met the same fate as the young boy in green. I could see the tears stinging his eyes in pain. "Lies! They're all lies, you little pest! Get out of my store before I call the guards!"

I couldn't stand it. "Wait! Don't call the guards on him! I have the money, I swear! Just leave him alone. Please."

I felt all the eyes on me, some people gaping at me. The boy looked confused with tears still in his blue eyes, holding an apple and a loaf in bread he'd simply refused to let go.

I reached for my drawstring wallet. "Here, how much does he owe you if he keeps what he's holding now?"

The store owners glanced at each other, and then looked back over at me. "He owes us at least 200."

I looked down at my wallet. "I have 300. Just take the whole thing, I couldn't care less." I tossed them the wallet, and they caught it in awe. I took the boy by the hand and dragged him off, and soon the crowd dispersed, although there was chatter and murmurs and complaints that they didn't deserve 300 rupees for beating a child.

We walked to the center of Castle Town, found the fountain, and sat down in front of the rushing water, watching as people walked by, going on with their lives.

"What were you thinking?" I burst out all of a sudden. "Taking food from stands without any money! You know what that will get you! I already gave them all my rupees for you!"

He looked truly taken aback, the shock clear in his cerulean eyes. "I… I'm sorry."

I felt my face soften. "It's okay. I'm sorry for getting so angry. I just feel lonely today."

He cocked his head, those beautiful blue eyes locked on me. "Why's that?"

"My parents are away today. It happens often." I said sadly, looking down at my lap.

The boy's face broke out into a grin and he stood up. "Don't worry! I'll make you happy again!"

"Really?" I said happily, grinning with him now. His words seemed so genuine and real. It was hard not to believe him.

"How about today… I'll play with you until your parents come back." He reached out his hand to me with a huge smile. I took it gratefully and stood as well. And he kept his promise to me. That whole afternoon we played until the sun started to go down. We ate snacks of the food I'd bought to bail him out, played tag and chuchu bowling, and played with masks. I found he was really skilled with a slingshot, and he won the prize from the game, hitting all the targets with ease. The prize, a precious golden necklace, he received, which he then gave to me. I was so happy I'd put it on right away and kept it there for the whole day.

When the sun started to go down, I lifted the rabbit mask off my face and looked down sadly. "It's getting dark now. I can't play anymore."

The boy took off the funny-looking Goron mask and glanced over at me with those piercing eyes. He could see the sadness on my face and turned in front of me.

"It's okay," He said quietly, trying to smile. "We'll play again one day. I promise. I'll make sure you're not lonely."

His compassion was touching. I wasn't used to someone being this kind to me, being the princess of Hyrule and all. It nearly brought tears to my eyes, but it did bring unexpected heat to my cheeks. His cheeks turned rosy as well.

"Thank you. For today." I whispered.

He smiled back sweetly. "Thank you too. I never would've made it out alive if not for your help."

"Ah," I faltered. "I forgot to ask you; what's your name?"

"Link," He replied happily. "I'm Link, of the Kokiri."

"I like that name. I'm Zelda. I'm the princess of Hyrule." I did a little curtsy a bit awkwardly.

He glanced over at the setting sun. "I'm sorry. I have to go… for the Great Deku Tree."

Just as he began to run, I reached out and grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him back. "Wait."

He looked back over his shoulder curiously.

"You promise you'll come back? You promise?" I asked a bit shyly.

He nodded, and he and his eyes seemed to smile. "I swear I'll come back."

My grip on his arm slipped away.

"Zelda." His voice rang out strong, clear, and promising.

I lifted out of my daydream and came back to the hills and Castle Town staring at me. That was what he had said, but it had been 8 years. How come I remembered everything he said? Why hadn't he come back? I pondered the questions over and over again while I walked to my dresser and gingerly gathered the golden necklace in my hands. This was all that I had left of him, and it meant the world to me. I turned and looked back out the window.

It would be perfectly reasonable that he'd forgotten his promise, of course.

* * *

Eh? So, what do you guys think? R&R and let me know! I'd love to hear what you have to say!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** super-short chapter ahead, but oodles of awesomness are sure to come in the next few. Have fun and review! And as always I don't own the legend of Zelda, as much as I would like to. 3

* * *

Chapter two

I realized soon that I'd spent more time thinking about him than I usually did. Trying not to worry about it, I walked outside and into the busy streets of Castle Town. I returned the waves and 'good mornings' of the usual people and tried to focus on other things. The prices of the bread had gone down. Jewelry was on sale for the next few days. A new cooking festival was approaching quickly. But none of this could draw my attention away from the boy in green. The boy in green… it was actually quite the catchy nickname.

_This is weird, _I thought, shaking my head. _I don't usually think this much about him. Maybe I should go to Hyrule Field. Just to clear my head, that's all. _

I walked my way to the outskirts of Castle Town returning the gestures and smiles of the villagers and pushed the wide gate open. A breeze rustled the grass, trees, and my golden blonde hair. I waded through the grass and breathed in the fresh spring air. I wished things would just stay this way. No worries, losing track of time.

I kept strolling along when I saw a speck of brown in the distance. Squinting, I ran further into the grass and saw the vague shape of a horse. But what was it doing here? People didn't just leave their horses in the middle of the field. Getting closer, I saw a person… yes, it was a person, unconscious in the tall grass!

I hurried over right away, the horse's bright eyes staring at mine as if it were expecting me, and was grateful for me coming. As for the person lying face-down in the grass…

His hair was golden-blonde. He wore a strange green floppy hat and green tunic, with brown boots to accent it all. I could hardly believe it. I gingerly took his head and turned it towards me.

Link. It had to be.

My eyes filled with tears. He'd come back.

* * *

Sorry for the extremely short chapter; but there'll be more!

Why not try out that shiny review box? It's fun. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda!**

Anyways, it's reunion time, so have fun and as always, R&R~!

* * *

Chapter three

I'd realized that I'd just sat there for so long in shock that several of my tears dropped down onto his cheeks. Embarrassed, I hurriedly wiped away my own and attempted to wipe my tears off of Link's cheeks but I'd been too rushed and accidentally slapped him. I gasped and nearly dropped his head. He started to stir and groan, and finally, he opened his eyes.

I nearly started crying, staring into those eyes. Those clear blue eyes that had comforted me so much. Yes. This was Link. There was no one else it could be.

"Are… are you okay?" Link asked me weakly, seeing the tears in my eyes.

"Yes, yes!" I replied, sheepishly rubbing away the tears. "I'm more than okay! I'm… I'm so happy you're back. Link."

He looked utterly confused. "Link? Is that… my name?"

I felt like I'd been punched between the eyes. A record could've scratched right then and there. "You don't… remember your name?"

He sat up. "N…no. I… can't remember anything. I remember falling off of something… hitting my head…" He paused to rub his head and wince. "And then… I… I can't remember anything else."

What came next broke my heart.

"Who are you?" Link looked up at me with those innocent blue eyes.

A lump formed in my throat. "I…" I tried so desperately not to burst out crying. "I'm… Zelda."

He cocked his head. "Zelda… it's a beautiful name. It seems familiar somehow."

"Y…yes," I whispered. "We've met before. When we were young… before… all this."

"Did we?"

I nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "We played together. All day… and then… you promised me you would come back."

"I…" Link began, trying to speak steadily. "I don't remember."

The tears started to blur my vision. For a while all I could hear was the wind blowing and the horse breathing softly. Trying not to cry, I gripped the edge of my dress, scrunching up the fabric until my knuckles turned white. The lump in my throat was so big it was hard to breathe. Soon my breaths came out shaky. The urge to burst out in tears was unbearable. Link noticed.

"Hey… Zelda… you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" I exclaimed, shaking my head furiously. My head was still pointed to the ground. "I'm just… tired."

"Are you sure?" Link sounded so concerned. I looked into his eyes for just a second.

I nodded furiously, but a tear leaked out. Trying to wipe it away before he saw, another tear came out. Then another. Then another. And soon tears were streaming down my cheeks. My breaths came out in sobs.

"You're not fine. You're not fine at all." Link whispered. "Zelda."

"I… I…" I could hardly breathe, gasping between sobs. His voice saying my name that same way he'd said mine 8 years ago was so familiar. It was like I could reach out and touch it. "I missed… you… so much…"

Link looked so hurt. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Zelda. I don't know why I didn't come back for you. I should have." He scooted over on the grass towards me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. It was so sweet that he was apologizing for something he couldn't even remember, even when he already had enough on his mind with a lost memory.

"I'm… I'm fine. It's not your fault." My eyes stung with tears. I tried to blink them back, but more of them squeezed out instead. I just decided not to blink.

After taking a few deep breaths, I turned towards Link again. "I'm okay now. Promise. But I think right now we should go to my place, and maybe clean up your horse a little bit. She's lovely, by the way."

He nodded. "Thanks. I think I remember her name. It was Epona or something. It's just kind of sitting at the back of my brain."

"Epona," I repeated. "It's a real beautiful name. Now, let's go, shall we?" Link nodded his agreement. He sidled up on Epona's saddle and set her into a gentle trot. Walking alongside him, we silently walked to Castle Town.

* * *

Woo, reunion time! Tell me how you liked it; it'll mean the world to me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Zelda, never have!  
**

Anyways, jealousy and more boring stuff happen this chapter but it'll get better! ;)

* * *

Chapter four

Link attracted quite the lot of attention, eyes often casting on him and Epona especially. Not many animals crossed by in Castle Town. The children were particularly curious about Link, often running up and staring. When this would happen, Link would simply smile and walk on. Without really realizing it, I kept casting glances at him and then at the floor. I was still taking in the fact that the boy I'd met 8 years ago was here now. And he had no recollection of who I was, who he was, or why he was here. I was still racking my brain over how this could have happened when a familiar face showed up.

"Malon!" I cried out, rushing towards my age-old friend and wrapping her in a hug. My reddish-haired friend did the same.

"Hey, Zelda!" She greeted me with a huge smile. "How have you been? I was walking by the ranch and just thought I'd stop by." She pulled back from me and looked up at Link. "Who's your friend here?" I could tell she was trying not to tease me.

"Ah, this is Link." I introduced her, gesturing to him. He smiled and waved. Suddenly, Malon's eyes widened. She bounced one foot to another in excitement.

"You're him!" She exclaimed. "You're the one who came to my ranch a long time ago. And…" She ran up to Epona and stroked her head gently. "You took Epona with you. You were on a journey."

"I… I was?" Link rubbed the back of his neck and looked down sheepishly.

Malon looked furious for a second. "Yes, you were! I can't believe you can't remember the day you took my beloved horse for your own good! And I let you!"

"Malon, Malon," I rushed over, taking her by the arm. "I have to tell you something." I pulled her over to the corner of the street.

She put her hands on her hips. "What?"

"Link's lost his memory." I tried to explain. "I found him in the middle of Hyrule field. He can't remember who he is, who I am, who you are. All he knows is Epona's name." I paused, letting her sink in the information. I knew she was never very good at listening. "He already feels really bad that he can't remember who I am. So… just go easy on him, all right?"

Malon sighed. "No way around that, I s'pose. Fine. We'll go back to the stable where I first let him meet Epona. Maybe he'll come 'round."

I smiled. "Thank you, Malon."

We walked back to Link and told him the news, but nothing about us talking about his memory. He nodded.

"That's fine," He agreed. "But first, can we go get some food?"

I grinned. "I know just where to go. But just tie up Epona first; she'll bring up a crowd."

He did so, and the three of us walked through the bustling streets of Castle Town. But for a while none of us said anything. Malon was my friend, but for some reason it felt so uncomfortable walking alongside the boy. The boy in green. That I hadn't seen since I was seven. What was I supposed to say? I soon became very interested in my shoes.

Without realizing it, Malon shook me out of my daydreams. "Zelda, we're at the stand."

I looked up. Link was still standing alongside me, Malon on the other side. Looking forward, I saw the stall.

The shop full of bread and fruit. The exact same stall that Link and I had first seen each other. I didn't come here often, but for me it was worth it. I pulled out my drawstring wallet and looked towards the two. They looked hopelessly hungry. Link smiled a bit bashfully, which I returned.

"What do you guys want? My treat." I offered. Malon and Link perked up right away.

I bought Malon two apples and a loaf of bread, Link three dinner rolls and an apple, and one of each for myself.

"Wow, Link," Malon teased, poking him in the shoulder. "How much room is in your stomach for three dinner rolls?"

"Hey, hey…" Link smiled, poking her back. "Says the girl who's trying to be healthy."

I laughed at the two, thought I felt a tiny bit left out. Probably just because I didn't take as much as them. I nibbled at the edge of my bread, the sweet powdery crumbs tumbling into my mouth. I led our little group to an empty bench and we all sat down.

"Do you…" I faltered, letting more crumbs fall into my mouth. "Do you remember this place, Link?"

"I don't really know." He sounded uncertain. "It… kind of seems familiar. Why?"

Malon shot him a look. "You better not just be saying to comfort Zelda."

"I'm not, I'm not!" Link waved his hands, a bit intimidated. "But why is this important?"

"This is… this is where I first saw you. Where we first met. I was hoping maybe you would remember something." I said quietly.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

For a while we just sat, watching people's feet pass by. I swallowed down my single loaf of bread, Malon taking bites out of her apples. Link took huge bites out of his bread, finishing the dinner rolls in about three bites. He looked ravenous, and a tiny smile broke out on my lips. Soon, all of us were done.

"So," I tried, "Shall we go to the stable now, keep Epona from waiting?"

"Oh yeah," Link remembered, looking up. "We should hurry. She's been waiting for so long! Come on, Malon; lead the way to the stable."

_I know the way to the stable too. _

I shook my head quickly. He didn't know. Malon led the way, Link untied Epona. She trotted along the tiles, me following obediently beside Link. Today had been shocking for me. For some reason I wanted so bad to just hug Link and cry in happiness since I had him back now. But my feelings were still tainted by the fact that he could barely remember his name.

* * *

Hmm. I know that things are going along pretty slow right now, but it'll get better, I swear it on my spleen. ;) R&R please? It would make my day to hear what you think~.


	5. Chapter 5

Gahhh :P I've been writing like crazy and updating and editing for you sexy people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my story so far. I hope you like the couple chapters today, and I don't own Legend of Zelda, as awesome as that would be. ;) Anyways, enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter five

As we silently waded through the grass, the silence seemed to be cutting into me. This was not what I had in mind for me and Link's eight-year-reunion. I thought we would get along so well, and have so much to talk about. I nearly started dancing in joy when Malon led us to the stable. The sun had already started to set. The smell of grass and fertilizer wafted into my nose. Link leaped off Epona and led her to the stables. Malon twirled around and began singing Epona's song that she loved so much. Malon was an amazing singer; all her words flowed out like silk. I smiled, listening intently. Link looked confused. I saw his eyes flash and darken along with his face.

"Link…" I walked over and placed a hand on his arm. "You okay?"

But he wouldn't look at me. He looked around the stable furiously as if he were looking for something. My grip on his arm slipped away. His hands flew to his head, gripping at his hat and hair. Eyes squeezed tight, his knees started to tremble.

"Link!" I looked around for Malon, but she was inside talking with her father. I took his arm again. "Link! Are you all right? We have to get you some rest."

"N…no!" Link screamed, shaking my hands off. I recoiled and winced. "I… I feel like… I'm gonna explode! My head is pounding!" His eyes were still squeezed shut, his knees buckling and falling to the floor. His hands were gripped so tightly on his head that his knuckles were white.

"What's happening?" He yelled. "I… I… my head hurts! Ugh!" He fell down to the ground, shaking ferociously.

"Link!" I cried, taking him by the arm. He was trembling so hard, shaking his head and grunting in frustration. "Link! Listen to me!"

He still wouldn't look at me though. "My head… my head…" He kept saying. "I… Zelda… Kokiri…"

I took in a deep breath and gripped his face in my hands. It was so warm, and so rough too. I pulled his face up to look me in the eye.

The expression on his face was nearly too much to bear. The look in his eyes was so frightened, so confused, innocent, and scattered. I could see tears welling in his eyes.

"Link." I said slowly, trying to sound as brave and depending as I could. "I need you to look at me. Everything will be fine. I promise. We need to get you to rest." I leaned closer towards him. "But I need you to do as I say. Now take my hand. Malon, me and her father will help you. Okay?" I was proud of myself for sounding so articulate when really all I wanted to do was scream in confusion. Good job, Zelda, good job.

Link nodded very slowly. I wrapped my arms around his trembling body and pulled him up little by little. When he was up, I let him lean against me. He seemed shattered and terrified. I could feel him close to me, his breaths puffing against my cheek. I would walk at the same speed as him, taking one step at a time. I would let him stop for a while, then I would put my foot forward and he would step his next to mine. And we would continue.

Malon opened the door when I knocked the second time. Her eyes widened when she saw me supporting a fallen Link, but I simply shook my head. Malon went on the other side of Link, supporting his right arm, and we made it inside the comfy house and sat him down on the cushy guest bed. He was panting for a long time. I wondered if he would find his voice. Malon's father's voice rang out again, asking her to put the animals back in the barn since it was getting dark. Malon nodded for me to stay, and I did.

I sat down on the bed gently as I could, Link still shaking next to me. Surely there had to be something I could do. I sidled over to him. Slowly, I reached out my hand and ran his soft blond hair through my fingers.

"It's gonna be okay." I whispered into his ear. "Malon and I are here."

His trembling stopped slowly. His breaths came out a bit more slowly than choked up.

"It's okay." I whispered again, stroking his hair softly. My cheeks could've exploded right then and there, but I held it back. He'd helped me feel better. It was my turn now.

Link turned his head to me, his cerulean eyes looking straight into me. I could see the tears coming down. I came just a bit closer so I was by his side and smoothed his hair again gently.

"Shh," I hushed softly and slowly. "You're all right."

Link's eyes staring into mine, he lifted my arm away from his silky hair and smoothed his hands through mine instead. Shivers went down my spine. His face and body got closer and closer, sending my heart pounding, but I couldn't bring myself to move away; his eyes were mesmerizing. Tucking strands of my wild hair behind my ear, he leaned close until he was just brushing my lips, his other hand resting on my cheek softly.

"L…" I started.

Link's eyes slid shut, and he fell into me. I felt my cheeks flush horribly when his chest fell against mine. His head rested on my shoulder, and his breaths were calm and soothed.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and wrapped my arms around him to support him. The boy in green had fallen asleep. Just when he was about to…

I shook my head to clear the thought, and rested him down on the bed. He had good reason to be exhausted. He'd fallen off his horse, lost his memory, met me and Malon, and had a nervous breakdown. How could this have happened? Nothing was like I thought it would be.

Staring at his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him up. Just ever so softly, I leaned down and brushed my lips against his.

"Sweet dreams, boy in green."

* * *

Haha, this is one of my cheesier, mushier chapters. How'd you like it? Wanna review and tell me how you think? I'll love you forever~ ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda!**

****A lot of things happen this chapter, so have fun and review if you liked it! ;)

* * *

Chapter six

That night, I'd slept in Malon's bed while she slept on the floor. But my mind was still up all night, whirling with all the thoughts rushing in and out of my head. Link had nearly kissed me. I'd nearly kissed him. I would have never done any of what I did that night. Why would I do that all of a sudden? What was up with me?

_I have to get his memory back, one way or another. _I thought, pulling the covers up to my chin. I lifted my left hand and studied my birthmark. Three triangles formed together by the corners. The Triforce. What does it mean? I asked myself these questions while I tossed and turned around all night.

I woke up to the harsh morning light shining in my eyes and the birds chirping outside.

"Mngh…" I moaned, trying to pull the covers up over my eyes. _That's right; I'm at Malon's house. The farm. Everything starts bright and early. _

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" a voice called out.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I sat up, letting the blanket slide down. Opening my eyes to the morning light, I saw Link sitting at the edge of my bed. In… Malon's room while he was in the guest one. Had he come here looking for me? I tried not to blush.

"What are you doing here?" I asked casually as I could.

He shook his head, smiling. "I woke up early this morning and Malon's off with the animals, so I thought I'd come wake you up."

I suddenly remembered last night. I had to ask. "Link… do you remember anything about last night?" I hoped he hadn't remembered me nearly kissing him.

He put his hand on his chin, thinking. "I remember some of it. I met you and Malon, and Malon brought us here. Then I just woke up here."

_He doesn't remember his breakdown?_

"Oh." I simply said. I tried to smile.

"Did I miss anything? I have no idea why I can't remember." Link rubbed the back of his neck again.

I shook my head. "No, nothing much." I lied through my teeth. I felt horrible not telling him the truth, but I would never be able to explain what happened. He may not be able to take it.

I tried to change the subject. "Is anything coming back to you?"

This time he shook his head. "Not really. Kind of. I remember somehow that when I was young, I met Malon. She taught me a song on this… instrument thing and gave me Epona."

I was shocked. "So you remembered something! Great!"

He didn't look pleased, though. "It's not enough. I want to remember more."

Suddenly he looked me in the eyes. "Zelda. Please take me back to Castle Town. I want to see how much I can remember."

I smiled. "Doesn't look like I can say no."

He returned the smile, my heart skipping a beat. "Thank you."

Malon poked her head into the room. "Zelda! Hurry up, the bathroom's free!" She paused and smirked. "Unless you'd rather stay with Link."

I blushed fiercely. "Malon! You better hush now!"

I could hear Link laughing as I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

Later that day, I took Link to Castle Town, smiling as his green hat flopped in the wind. When he caught me smiling at him, he'd smile back, making me flush. Soon we made it to Castle Town, but people were running and screaming. Groceries and goods were scattered all over the place, mothers shielding their children and running to their houses.

"What's happening?" I screamed out over the uproar, people pushing past me and all around.

"Bandits! They're everywhere!" An old man screamed. "Robbing the stores, stabbing people! It's madness!" He then ran away.

I looked over at Link, worry in my eyes. He simply nodded and reached behind his back, withdrawing a huge sword.

It seemed to shine in the morning light, wings around its hilt and the three triangles in the middle. Could it be?

I didn't have time to think though. Link dashed off into the crowd.

"Wait, Link!" I cried out, pushing past the people falling around me screaming. But he had already turned the corner, people's terrified faces rushing back and forth. "Link!"

I heard a sharp battle cry pierce the air. Link. And then a deeper battle cry… a bandit?

Grunting as I pushed past the crowd, I couldn't believe it. Link was standing in front of a crying boy as he fought off a huge bandit, blocking his blows but staggering every time. I couldn't just let him put himself in danger like that. I had to do something. Anything.

Scanning the area, I saw that the weapons shop was ransacked. There was nothing I could use. Looking behind, I saw a beat-up bow and arrows near the back of the shop. My mind started to race. I could barely even use an arrow. But it would have to do; desperate times call for desperate measures after all.

Knocking the bow to the arrow, I aimed from a distance to the brute's chest. I sucked in my breath and squeezed my left eye shut. Fingers shaking, I let go of the bow when no people were rushing by. The arrow flew through the air swiftly and straighter than I thought, and soon it pierced straight through his chest. His eyes rolled up into his head, and with a groan he fell backwards with a huge 'thud'.

I let the breath I'd been holding back fiercely out and soon realized what I'd done. The princess of Hyrule had killed a bandit. I killed someone. For the first time. I honestly wasn't sure what to think of it, but I had no time. I rushed to Link and the child, who were staring at me in awe.

"Zelda… that was…" Link seemed to stumble over his words.

I nodded, a bit frightened at what I'd done. The bow was shaking in my trembling hands. "Yeah. I know."

The child was clinging to the back of Link's tunic, tears in his eyes and shaking. Link patted him on the head a little awkwardly in an attempt to calm him, but then his mother came rushing to him and pulled him away, crying.

I looked over at Link once more. "We have more bandits to take out."

"Let's do it."

*time skip cuz I'm lazy*

I found that Link was excellent and pretty clever with a sword, and I wasn't bad with a bow and arrow. After all the bandits had been dragged out of town, people came out of their houses and attempted to clean up all the bits of broken glass and help the people who had been injured trying to help. I felt pretty terrible, so I gave the bow and arrows back to the weapons shop.

"Why don't you keep that instead, princess?" The man asked, sweeping up bits of the broken wood and steel from weapons.

"But…" I looked over at Link, who looked confused. "I took these. You should have them back."

"Oh, nonsense," The old man insisted. "That bow is too old anyways. Someone finally got some use out of it!" His face brightened. "Just for helping out with those nasty bandits, I'll give you a new bow instead!" He immediately began thrashing through his current items to find me one.

I was taken aback. "But I…"

"Here you are! A genuine, highest-quality crossbow! Take care of it!" He practically shoved it into my hands, taking the old bow away from me. I looked it up and down. It was a beautiful bow.

"Are you sure that I can-"

"Yes, yes, now shoo!" The old man yelled.

I was trying to be modest but he insisted. So I took the bow, holding it carefully as I walked Link around Castle Town.

"You're a lucky one," Link commented, looking at the bow. "It looks great."

"Yes," I smiled. "I just need to get more practice in. Now why don't I… try to walk you around here and see if you remember anything? Or should we wait until everything is built back up?"

Link shook his head. "Surely there should be something I remember just by walking around."

So I led Link, crossbow in hand, to the Castle Town square where the fountain was. Nothing about the fountain was damaged, luckily. We sat down exactly where we'd first spoken.

"Do you remember this place?" I asked. "This is where we first met each other and talked."

Link gripped at his head again and squeezed his eyes shut. "I…"

I took his arm. "If it's too much for you to bear we can go back to the ranch."

He shook me off. "I… I'm fine. I can see something… something… really hazy. Like… it's flickering on and off. I can see… I see… me… a younger me… and… a… girl. The voice is… kind of like yours…"

He took a few deep breaths and steadied himself. He seemed to be getting used to these flashbacks.

"You okay?" I whispered softly, placing both hands on his shoulders.

He nodded. "Y… yes. I remember some. When… I first met you."

I was so happy I could've danced. He could remember now. "Link… I'm…"

Suddenly another sharp voice rang out amidst the cleaning people and noise. "Princess!"

I turned my head. "Impa!"

My caretaker rushed over, took my hand, and pulled me up and behind her. Her eyes were sharp as ice as she spoke to Link.

"You. What business do you have with the Princess? I suggest that you leave now unless you'd like a proper punishment."

I could see that Link wasn't sure how to respond, so I leaped in front of him, arms out protectively. "No, wait, Impa! I know him. He won't hurt me. I promise."

Her eyes were still narrowed, her silver hair blowing in the wind. "How would you, the princess of Hyrule, know this low-life elf?"

This time my eyes narrowed. "Low-life elf? Impa, he helped us chase out the bandits that just attacked the town! And if you must know, we met before when we were young! But…" I looked down.

Link stood up and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, knowing why I was upset. "Zelda."

Impa smacked his hand off of me, making him flinch and pull away. "Keep your filthy hands off her. She is the Princess to you."

"Impa, this is ridiculous! Why won't you believe me? It's the truth! He saved Castle Town! Leave him alone!" I raised my voice, which I didn't do often.

I hoped Impa could tell I was serious. Her face was always hard to read. Link came beside me again.

"Zelda, it's all right." He reassured me, not bothering with Impa's warning. "I don't blame her for not trusting me."

I looked over my shoulder at Link. "But…"

"Princess, my job as a Sheikah was and still is to protect you no matter what the circumstances are. You know that I'm not allowed to trust anyone."

"_Please_ trust him. He saved us." I pleaded.

"I'm not giving in that easily." Impa stated flatly. "Where have you been for the past day? You, Princess, are coming back with me to your family to explain your little adventure."

I gulped. I'd nearly forgotten that I'd been away from home since yesterday. Mother, Father, and Impa had probably been turning the castle upside down since I'd left.

I turned around. "Link-"

Impa threw me over her shoulder effortlessly like a sack of potatoes, and I looked sheepishly at Link.

"Stay at Malon's ranch," I called out to him over Impa's shoulder. "Tell her what's happened. And I'll be back by-"

Impa turned around the corner and towards Hyrule Castle.

* * *

One of my longer chapters, and this is where things start to get better. ;) R&R and tell me if you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, don't own the Legend of Ze****lda, as much as I'd like to.**

****Fluff and stuff happen this chapter. If you like fluff, here you go! :)

* * *

Chapter seven

It was so hard having to face my parents after I got back. When Impa brought me to my kitchen where my parents were waiting, I looked at my mother and father's faces for what seemed like the longest time. They both looked like they hadn't slept in ages, and had dark circles under their eyes. My mother's robe was thrown together and tangled, and my father's shirt and pants were wrinkled restlessly. A wave of guilt washed over me as I looked at them. I hadn't meant to cause them any worry with my daydreams.

I just didn't think they'd come true, that's all.

"Mother. Father." I said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Zelda." Father nodded to me.

"You do realize that you have a lot to explain to us." Mother said.

"I know."

"And also you do realize that you aren't permitted to leave the castle for a week now, don't you?" Father added.

"I know."

* * *

That night, I explained everything to my parents in the kitchen. How I'd met Link when I was young, how he lost his memory, sneaking out of the castle, bringing him to Malon's ranch(I didn't involve the almost-kiss), and the bandit attack on Castle Town which he'd helped stop.

I was wrapped up in a woolen blanket while I was explaining. "And now somehow I have to get his memory back."

"How? And why? What are you going to do?" Father asked, his brow furrowing in thought.

I shook my head and pulled the blankets closer around me. "I don't know. My initial plan was to show him places around Hyrule to see if he would remember anything. But if I don't get him to reclaim his memory… I feel like something terrible will happen." That sword flashed in my mind again. Surely it meant something. It had the Triforce on it, after all. But I couldn't think about that just then.

Mother yawned. "I think we'll call it a night. But Impa will be here tomorrow morning to make sure you don't sneak out again. Go to bed now, dear."

I nodded and headed off to bed. My parents did the same.

I'd never felt so tired when I'd gotten to my bedroom. I felt like too much had happened in one day. The second I touched my bed, I nearly fell asleep, but I sat up, fought back the urge, and looked out the huge glass-paned window that I could see the whole town from. There was a full moon. The stars decorated the night sky like sprinkles.

I rested my head in my hands as I looked out. I wondered with all my heart how Link and Malon were doing. I still had to tell Link somehow that I would be back by tomorrow, no matter what Impa or my parents had to say about it. I hoped that he'd found his way back to the ranch, and trusted that Malon would take care of him while I was gone. But for now, I had other things in mind. I had to find out my escape route for tomorrow without Impa knowing. I had to get back to Link and Malon as soon as I could. I fell back onto my pillow, and the sleep crept back into my body.

This was my life's adventure. I couldn't let it slip away like this.

_ Link POV._

I stayed at Castle Town for a while that night, my green hat flying in the evening chill. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm.

"Zelda…" I wondered aloud, looking off towards the direction of the castle. I had to find her. The urge to get my memory back was unbearable. So many things were knocking at the edge of my brain, but they were never clear. I felt like banging my head against a wall, but Zelda was the key to getting my memories back. I felt like I needed her, and I had to know who I was before all this. I had to.

My mind wafted away from my past for a minute. Did I really think of Zelda only as a key to me? She was always so supportive of me, always helping me and comforting me. She'd done so much for me for my sake without asking for anything in return. Why couldn't I answer those efforts? She's not just the answer to my questions. She's more than that.

But what exactly is _that_? I looked up at the stars, feeling light-headed and confused.

After getting my grip back on reality, I hurried towards the castle.

_Zelda POV._

I was sleeping well, but I woke up in the middle of the night to a slight tapping noise on my big window. I thought it was rain or an animal at first, so I simply sat up, peeled off the covers, and turned to my window. I was about to open the window when I hurriedly rushed over to my bedside table and picked up a dictionary, just in case. I nearly screamed when I saw a face. But… looking closer, it wasn't just any face.

It was Link's. His cerulean eyes were unmistakable. He'd actually come here, sneaked past the guards, and scaled the castle walls to get here. Dropping the book, I opened up the window as quietly as I could, the sudden evening wind blowing through and sending shivers down my back. I gripped his hands tightly and pulled him up onto my bed. I reached over and turned the bedside table light on, the warm amber light flooding the room. Quickly, I shut the window.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, perhaps a bit harshly.

"I'm here for _you_, Zelda." He whispered back.

"You know I would've been perfectly fine if I'd come to you instead." I looked away, feeling embarrassed, but if anything, underestimated. I wasn't a damsel in distress and I wasn't going to start now.

He rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly his trademark nervous gesture. "I know. It just didn't seem like you would be getting out anytime soon."

I suddenly realized how awkward this seemed, just me and Link sitting on my bed in the middle of the night. I felt my cheeks flush.

"You didn't have to come here, you know."

"I know," he said a bit sheepishly. "I was just worried you wouldn't make it with your caretaker and all."

I tried to smile. "You were worried? Really? I don't believe you." Desperately I fought back the heat that was forcing its way up into my cheeks.

"Hey, hey…" he smiled back. "I really was."

I changed the subject. "I can't find a way to keep you here. You'll have to go back to Malon's farm. I'll find a way to get out of here, so I promise I'll be back by tomorrow."

He cocked his head. "How are you gonna get out? Isn't Impa going to be watching you?"

"I don't know. She's going to be watching me to make sure I don't sneak out since my parents told her to." I looked down. "But that's not going to stop me. I'm not going to sit here while I can be making this worth my time."

I smiled. "I'll find a way."

_Link POV._

My heart could've melted at that point. I felt so frustrated that Zelda was going against so much just so that she could help me get my memory back. I could see that she was trying to smile, her eyes trying to tell me everything would be okay. She didn't have to go out of her way for me. She was choosing to do this the whole time. Suddenly a large part of me wanted to know what I meant to her for her to be helping me so much.

_Zelda POV._

I saw the sad look in his blue eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, trying to sound sincere.

He shook his head. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I replied, a bit taken aback by the sudden question.

He looked down. "Why are you doing all this for me? I've never done anything for you. You're not getting anything out of helping me."

"Because I…" This time I looked down. I was at a loss for words.

"You're always so kind to me," He went on. "Always telling me that everything will be all right. And I… I feel bad that I can't repay you in any way."

I shook my head, flattered. "Link, you don't owe me anything. You never have. The only thing I want is for you to get your memories back so I don't have to wonder about your promise."

He frowned. "My… promise?"

"Yes," I reminded him. "You promised that you would come back and play with me again. I waited for you." I looked down, realizing how cheesy that sounded. "I waited… for a long time."

Suddenly, Link leaned forward. "Zelda. I want you to look at me and tell me the truth." He whispered, sounding serious.

I gulped and looked into his eyes.

"How long have you waited for me?"

"8 years." I finally blurted out.

His eyes widened. "I… didn't fulfill my promise… for 8 years?" He looked truly heartbroken. "Zelda… I… I'm so sorry. I don't know why I didn't come back. I should have. I shouldn't have left you hanging."

I tried to smile again, even though his apology brought tears to my eyes. "It's all right. I mean… you're here now, right?"

Before I could realize what was happening, Link leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around me. Shivers went down my back, even though the heat was pretty much radiating from him. We were pressed together, and I could feel his heart beating against mine. My cheeks could not have gotten any redder at that point, but I let him hug me anyway. I felt like this was what I was waiting for this whole time.

"Thank you." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. "Thank you for everything."

He nuzzled my cheek. "Zelda."

I found myself wrapping my arms around Link's back as well, my grip tightening on his tunic. His voice saying my name exactly the same way he did before was all too much. My eyes started welling with tears at his compassion. In that moment, I knew that I had to get his memory back, no matter what. I dug my face deeper into his chest.

"I missed you a lot." I whispered. I wasn't sure if it would be okay for me to say anything else.

He gave me a squeeze. "I know."

Link slowly let go of me, so I did the same. I felt so bashful, like I didn't want to look into his eyes.

He took my chin with his fingers and tilted my head up so I was looking him in the eyes. But looking straight into those beautiful cerulean eyes was too much for me.

"Zelda," He whispered. "You've done so much for me."

He pulled my face even closer. Our faces were barely three inches apart. "I want to give you something that will promise that I'll be there for you."

My heart skipped a beat as he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against mine.

* * *

Aww, first kisses. Anyways there'll be more of this next chapter, so in the meantime R&R and let me know what you think! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own the legend of Zelda! :O  
**

Lots of drama happens in this chapter. Adventures start next time. ;) As always, have fun and R&R if you liked it!

* * *

Chapter eight

It took me a while to process what exactly was happening. It's always kind of hard to think when a pair of soft lips is locked onto your own.

_Link is kissing me. The boy in green; my child prince who promised me he would come back for me. He's kissing me._

The kiss was soft, gentle, and sweet. It was like if one of us pressed too hard the other would blow away like sand in the wind. But it wasn't a dream. It was real. Link's hand dropped from my chin and ran up my side. It tickled, but I tried not to squirm. His hand flowed from the ridge of my waist until it made its way up to my hair. Just like he had that one night, he ran his hands through it softly. I pressed closer to him until my hand reached his chest. I gripped his tunic tightly. After eight years… I missed him more than ever. I didn't want him to go away. Suddenly, I found myself kissing him back.

His other hand reached behind me and held me close. In that moment, I never wanted to leave. I felt all too safe wrapped up in Link's arms. Extending my other hand, I stroked his cheek softly. I realized that maybe it was wrong that I was kissing a boy that had kept me waiting for eight years and had pretty much thrown my life upside-down. Besides, I hadn't even had the time to sort out my feelings for him, to know if I even thought of him that way. But I was pressed too tightly against him to care.

All too soon, Link pulled away from me, letting my hair and hands drop. I wasn't sure what to say, and I was pretty sure he felt the same way. I rested my hands on the covers and gripped them tightly. The silence seemed to be cutting into me the way it had on the way to Malon's farm. I looked down, letting my hair fall in front of my face, and squeezed my eyes shut.

_Please say something,_ I begged. _Anything just to get this over with._

Suddenly, Link lifted up my head again. His face was also flushed. Playfully though, he leaned close to me, cocked his head, and smiled jokingly.

"Do you believe me now?"

I could hardly believe him. This was not the thing you usually said after you kiss somebody. I nodded weakly, hardly knowing how to respond.

"Are you _sure_?" He asked again teasingly.

My face reddened. "Yes, yes, now get out of my house." I laughed.

But suddenly his tone turned serious. "But really. I want you to know that I'll be there no matter what. You've done so much for me after all."

A tiny smile broke out on my lips. "I wasn't going to let you wander around hopelessly after you lost your memory. It's the right thing to do." I paused. "You should get back to Malon's farm. It's late, and I need to work out a plan for getting out of here tomorrow." But the last thing I wanted him to do was leave.

_Don't go, _a little voice in my head was yelling. _Stay just a little longer. With me. _

He nodded and turned to open the window. But before he reached one leg out and got ready to leave, he turned around again. "Wait." I looked at him curiously.

He quickly sprang over to me and grasped the back of my head. Pulling it forwards swiftly, he pressed his lips against mine again. It was short but unexpected and sweet, leaving my head light and burning again. He pulled away and curled a lock of my messy blonde hair behind my ear. Slowly, he leaned forward again and brushed his lips against mine. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." He whispered against my lips.

And with that, he turned right back around, and bounded out of the window and into the cold night air, leaving me stunned. Had he heard what I'd whispered to him that night at Malon's house?

I sighed, fell backwards, and let myself sink into my pillow. After all that had happened tonight, I knew I would do anything but sleep. I had to use this time to think, but I felt like too much had happened in one day. Impa had found me. I saw the Triforce. I learned to shoot an arrow and actually killed someone. Link had kissed me.

But on top of all of this, I still had so many questions that still weren't answered. For once in my life, I finally felt like my stereotypical fancy princess life was ending, and my life's adventure was finally unfolding. And for the first time in my life, I'd never been so anxious to leave and find the answers to my questions.

I sat up and glanced out the window. Sure enough, a boy's shadow wearing a floppy hat was running across the bridge. I couldn't help but smile.

_Link POV._

_Why did I do that?_

That was the only thing I could think of as I raced across Hyrule Field. Before I realized it, I started panting, my breaths heavy. I stopped for a minute and collapsed on the cushy grass, staring up at the stars.

I slapped my head against my forehead as I realized that I was kissing the Princess… in her bedroom… at night. I groaned. Anyone who walked in would've gotten the wrong idea. I was suddenly very grateful that nobody came in.

But suddenly I realized how irresponsible I was being. I mean, I'd _kissed _the Princess of Hyrule! I knew her status. I didn't know my own. Maybe Impa was right. I was a low-life elf. Too bad I couldn't remember where I was from. Maybe Zelda knew. I sighed and picked myself back up. I had to get back to Malon's ranch.

And with that, I dashed along and through the fields.

_Malon POV._

I looked out at the stars, a thick woolen cloak draped over my shoulders. The evening chill blew on by as I stood with Epona, stroking her head softly. I wondered where Zelda was; I hadn't seen her the whole day, and I hoped she was okay. And Link had walked out on me too. Father was out of town for the night making late-night trades, and was probably staying the night with all his friends.

Suddenly a wave of loneliness hopelessly washed over me. I felt more lost than ever. As I stood patting Epona, I wondered if anybody would ever just… stay. I frowned as the wind blew by, tousling my wild brown hair.

Could it be that there was something they weren't telling me? Was I just some bystander that wouldn't understand?

The thought was too much for me to bear. I led Epona to her stable and collapsed into a stack of hay. As I started to drift off, I wondered if anything would ever be clear.

Just at that moment, in the deep silence, I could've sworn that I heard something moving outside. My eyes snapped open. Shooting up from the hay, I grabbed a pitchfork and stepped outside.

Checking my surroundings, I listened closely. I could hear, just slightly, footsteps coming towards the farm. I stepped a bit closer to the noise. More grass rustled. I spun in every direction, trying to see where the sound was coming from.

I finally opened my mouth to speak. "Who's there?"

The steps got closer and closer, louder and louder each time.

"Stop hiding!" I demanded.

"Hey, hey." A clear voice rang out in the darkness. "Don't need to get all worked up."

"What makes you think that I-"

Link emerged from the shadows, his eyes looking quite tired. His green hat flowed in the wind.

"Because it's me." He tried to smile, but did so quite weakly.

Tears welled in my eyes. Even though he was right there, I felt even lonelier, probably because I already knew he was going to leave again. But I wanted so badly for someone; anyone; just to stay with me. I wanted someone real; someone who was… actually there.

Before I knew it, I dropped the pitchfork, raced to him, and hugged him tight. I saw him look down at me in surprise.

"Malon? Are you all right?" He asked me softly.

"Yes." I whispered into his tunic. "Just stay awhile."

After a long time, I pulled away. "Sorry about that. It's just that… no one's really been here all day, y'know? It's just been me and the animals." I stopped for a second, afraid that I was rambling to him. But seeing that he didn't respond I kept going. "Not that I don't mind. I'm used to the animals, that's all." I attempted to smile, like he had before. "We just don't get many visitors."

His face softened. "I'm sorry about me and Zelda not always being there. It's just that… we have things on our minds. Places to go."

My loneliness melded into frustration. I frowned, but tried not to sound angry. "Link. What's happening?"

He looked confused. "What are you-"

"You know what I mean," I said, trying to sound like I was serious about confronting him. I stared at our shadows, my fists clenched tight. "You and Zelda are out seeing each other, talking about things. Things that I don't know about. I'm not stupid. I'm smart enough to know that something serious is going on, but you two are keeping it from me."

I squeezed my eyes tight. "I'm not just some clueless bystander. I deserve to know!"

I opened my eyes and looked up at Link. His eyes looked frustrated and tired. "Well," I said firmly. "What's it gonna be?"

"Malon…" He said slowly. "Things haven't been easy."

"How would I know that?" I burst out. "You two are the ones who haven't been telling me anything! I'm not just some useless person on the sidelines! I have the right to know! It isn't fair for you two to leave me out of this!"

The words slipped out all in one breath before I could take them back. I felt my face soften. He looked so shocked and confused. I wasn't sure what I could say.

I reached out my hand. "Link, I…"

He shook his head. "It's fine. You have a good reason to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I just…" I kicked at the ground. "I just feel left out. Like I should know what's going on here."

He reached out his hands this time and cupped my face gently. He leaned a bit closer, and I could feel my face reddening in his hands.

"Malon," He whispered. "I can't tell you everything that's happening right now. But I promise you one day I _will _tell you. I swear. When all of this is figured out."

I was so shocked. I couldn't do anything but nod very slowly. He smiled and leaned just a tiny bit closer.

"Thank you."

His hands dropped from my face and he stifled a yawn. Gently, I took his arm.

"Why don't you sleep in the guest room again tonight," I asked. I still felt light-headed from my almost-kiss. "You look exhausted."

Wearily, he smiled at me. "Thanks. Let's go before I collapse."

I still had his arm in my hand as we walked back to the farm, but my head was spinning the whole way back.

* * *

Aww, so much fluff. Anyways, things will look up next chapter, so R&R and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
